Love That Will Never Leave Him
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Castiel and Dean share a sensual moment while Sam goes to the store. - Established relationship. - Bit of angst - Castiel Centric.
**Love That Will Never Leave Him.**

* * *

"Did you want anything from the store?" Sam asks Castiel as he throws on his jacket.

Castiel looks over his shoulder. "No thanks." Sam nods and heads off, saying that Dean should be awake soon. He disappears through the door, leaving Castiel alone in the Bunker. He walks over to the table where Sam was working, the laptop is closed and the notebooks and papers are strewn around the table.

He thought of his own work in heaven. The mass organization and how his position was secured. Someone does watch him occasionally and he is allowed to visit the Winchesters if they needed his help. Everything was good, but there was also the longing in his chest, a need to always return to them.

He thought of Dean, asleep in his bed, exhausted from the latest hunt. Castiel had no whim of disturbing him, he knew Dean rarely slept. There were times when Castiel stayed close enough to feel the dream Dean was experiencing, a nightmare of losing Sam, the burn of fire and a scream that never faded.

The silence was comforting, a moment to think about the relationship they both have for each other. Their friendship was strong and he couldn't imagine ever losing Dean again. He picked up a few notes from Sam, only to stop mid sentence at the soft sound of footfalls coming from the hall, a yawn followed.

Castiel stayed fixed on the spot with the paper no longer in his hands. It falls against the papers as he feels eyes on him.

"Cas?" Dean says, drowsy and contently.

Castiel hums, waiting as he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and the scruffy feeling of Dean's chin against the side of his face, a sigh escaped Dean's mouth.

"Where have you been?"

Castiel smiles, "There's a lot of organization in Heaven that needs done, a lot of that has to do with humans. So I've been.. everywhere."

Dean chuckles and kisses Cas on the cheek. "You've been gone for a week."

"I'm sorry," Castiel says.

Dean's arms tightens around his waist. "It's alright. I just want you to call in some time."

It's there, hidden in his words and Castiel knows exactly what Dean is asking. A semblance of his fear told in closed eyes while sleeping in a lone bed. Waking and wondering, heart thudding until the only thing that's reassuring is the cold air around him.

Castiel feels it from the perspiration on Dean's skin, slick sweat drying in the air and the salty tears he wiped away. A warmth of relief overwhelmed his nightmare and the pain of past mistakes. Castiel swallows the lump in his throat, his hands shake from knowing the essence of Dean's feelings, the fear is still there in his hands clenched around his waist, not wanting to let go.

"I'll call next time."

Dean chuckles against him, "Make sure you do." He grabs Castiel's waist and turns him around until Castiel is facing him. "Run into any trouble?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No. Nothing too difficult."

Dean leans his forehead against Castiel's and sighs. "Demons?"

For the past few weeks, no angel has run into any. He thought it strange as he readied his blade, but as the days wet, so did his need for it.

"There haven't been sightings of any, but for once everything is okay," he says, reassuringly, something he knew Dean needed in this moment.

Dean tilt his head and Castiel watches as he closes his eyes and presses their lips together. Soft and careful that always made Castiel know that Dean wanted to take things slow, to memorize every bit of their relationship.

He closed his eyes and thought Dean. Alive, healthy, holding him for dear life with fear pumping in his veins. Castiel wanted to ease it, so he trailed his hands up Dean's arms, feeling the shudder coaxing from his mouth as he opens a little wider. Letting their tongue's touch, like a static, Dean devours Castiel's thoughts and his hands grip Dean's arms as he's pushed against the table, almost tipping back.

A moan vibrates through them, Dean softly saying his name as he moves along his jaw and down to his neck where he kisses to the collar of his shirt. Castiel can't help but chuckle at Dean's curse, one of his hands dragging along Castiel's side, stopping where he knew where his nipple was and presses circles around it.

Castiel grits his teeth, soft pants escape him just from the gesture as Dean's hand continues to his collar where he tugs the tie off and unbuttons the collar.

He would never say, not now anyway, but he wasn't sure if he'll ever get used to how sensual Dean was during moments like this. Easing into Castiel, experimenting with what they liked and finding what they didn't.

Castiel didn't like hickey's, he felt the process annoying yet sexy, but afterwards he'd heal himself to the dismay of Dean who seemed to enjoy them.

Dean on the other hand didn't like the layers, but he did confess that Castiel looked good with the layers so it was quite a troubling problem.

Dean breathed in, as if he couldn't take how much he enjoyed Castiel's smell. Castiel didn't think he smelled like anything but grease and oil, he was in a parking garage where he found sigils, but nothing else.

"You should stay for the night," Dean whispered into his neck.

"I have to return soon," Castiel muttered, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay like this for as long as he could.

Dean looked up and smiled, his green eyes looked weary. "I love you."

Castiel sucked in a sliver of air, his entire body thrummed with need, until he heard the buzzing of the angel radio, series of reports that Castiel needed to return to. He smiled, shutting it out and leaning down to kiss Dean again.

"I'll always love you," Castiel said quietly.

Dean's hands stayed on Castiel's sides, squeezing and letting go like a mantra. When they parted, the door to the bunker opened, breaking the tension as Sam walked down the steps, greeting them, but Dean stayed where he was, staring into Castiel's eyes.

"Don't be gone too long."

Castiel smiled, a broken man stood in front of him and he loved a lot and because of it, he was destroyed. Yet he still stood, hoping for love that will never leave him.

"I'll call when I'm finished," Castiel said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 _ **authors notes:** Hey. I always took Dean as a sensual lover, like it's portrayed on Supernatural between him and Anna. Unlike Same who is rough and gets into it, pure instinct with him, Dean seems to relish in it and try to remember the feeling of it. I wanted to write that in Castiel's pov, along with the longing and the trauma of the people Dean has lost. He doesn't want to lose Castiel in the same way._

 _It's sad, but it's how it came out._

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's character.)_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
